


【娜俊|灿俊灿】外快

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias





	【娜俊|灿俊灿】外快

***  
“情人节玫瑰！最后两支！”  
黄仁俊背着个大包沿街叫卖，今天的工作是一年一度的冬日限定，情侣的钱不赚白不赚，但他在今年的石头剪子布里输了，于是换李东赫看店，他来跑外勤。他和李东赫的花店地理位置不好，讨不到人流量的彩头，中央广场人多又宽敞，城管来抓他也逃得开，是个好地方。

“真的是最后两支了？”一辆特斯拉停在他面前，车窗里露出来的脸仿佛来自少女漫画。  
“真的最后两支了。”黄仁俊露出他熟练的小松鼠捧松果一样的眼巴巴表情，但是装作不经意地把包上一左一右挂着的微信支付宝二维码露了出来。  
“那给我吧。”罗渽民打开钱包发现自己一点零钱都没有，于是直接抽了张整数递给他，“不用找了。”  
“谢谢先生！祝先生情人节快乐！”  
黄仁俊露出营业笑容。好一个冤大头——黄仁俊想，他看着特斯拉的背影消失在街角，立马又从包里掏出两支玫瑰来。“情人节玫瑰！最后两支了！”

商业策略，不成敬意。

***

罗渽民今天休息，只是临时要送一份文件到公司，工作完成之后，车里玫瑰的香气勾着他鬼迷心窍地又开回到刚才的广场，他一眼就看到了那个还在广场雕塑前头转悠的合法童工，穿着肥大的羽绒服，斜挎的大包比他两个身子都宽。深栗色的头发被冷风吹得有点乱，但却像主人一样摇晃得欢快。他把车窗放下来，听见那把声音清脆地响着：“情人节玫瑰！最后两支！”

——小骗子。

***

黄仁俊实在没想到自己会翻车。  
主要是谁能为了两朵花堵人堵到下班呢。  
“上车。”  
“干嘛啊我又没怎么样，我骗你是我错了好吧，我把钱还你还不成。”  
黄仁俊比对了自己和冤大头的体格差，又思考了自己两条腿跑过四个轮的可能性，老老实实上了副驾驶。好汉不吃眼前亏，他一边嘟囔一边在包外层的夹袋里翻钱，脸上还是委屈巴巴的松鼠表情，缩在袖子里的手指被二月份的室外冷空气冻得不太利索，他肩太窄羽绒服又太宽大，因为没戴围巾，脖颈都是红的。  
“只还钱够吗？我可是被你狠狠伤害了心呢。”  
罗渽民向上瘪起嘴。这家伙怎么还撒娇啊，一开始爽快给钱的霸道总裁哪去了？被谋杀了吗？  
“那你想怎么样。”黄仁俊也不想装纯了，大喇喇地把腿劈开坐。“去警察局告我诈骗？还是打我一顿？一百块钱难道让我拿命还啊？怎么解决你给我个说法，我卖完货等着回家呢。”

“我想怎样都行？”  
罗渽民手指在方向盘上叩了又叩。  
“要我命不行。”  
“那你陪我睡一觉，怎么样？”

靠。

“你没病吧？”黄仁俊本来都把钱翻出来了，听到这话又塞了回去。  
“现在同性恋当然不算病啦。”  
长得漂亮但精神不太正常的冤大头居然还给了他一个wink。  
“你可以选。”罗渽民竖起两根手指，“一，我现在就把你按在车里做，但是前车玻璃没有反光膜。二，我们去找张床。反正你已经上了我的车，跑不掉了。”

我他妈上你车之前也不知道你想搞我啊？我要是知道你这狼子野心，我宁可两手抱头走到警察局自首，摸电门也不摸你车门。  
本来以为是捞外快，现在成了搞强奸——哦，自己还只能同意，这回是搞和奸了。

“说好了啊，就一次，我七点之前得回家，有人等我。”  
“男朋友？”  
“Soulmate。”

***  
进了房间黄仁俊暖和了，跟着也就想通了，今天情人节大家都打免费炮，他也凑个热闹不行吗？而且他是真免费，情侣开房有的还得AA，他却是跟着白睡一次五星级酒店，不用出一分钱房费。罗渽民这长相他也挺喜欢的，换了别人他肯定不干。要是李东赫在这李东赫肯定也同意，跟帅哥打炮还有钱拿，有便宜不占王八蛋。一百块怎么了，一百块也是钱，够一个姆明抱枕加俩钥匙扣。  
给自己做完思想工作的黄仁俊闷不做声地脱衣服，三两下就把自己脱得只剩一条内裤，然后认命地往那张king size大床上一趴，等着罗渽民打响这场免费炮的第一枪。罗渽民倒好像不太着急，在他身后慢悠悠地抽着皮带，听着皮带扣的清脆声响，黄仁俊不由得打了个寒颤，他扭头问身后：“你没病吧？”  
这是他今天第二次对罗渽民说这句话了，身后人听他这么问好像还挺委屈。  
“我很健康的。”  
然后为了证明他的健康，他把看起来似乎过于健康的某个器官戳到了黄仁俊跟前。

——比李东赫的白多了。  
看着顶在脸上的那根东西，黄仁俊想。他好久没看到除了自己和李东赫之外其他人的这东西了，李东赫估计也跟他一样。他俩凑合的年头还挺长，马上一只手快数不过来了。

“你帮我做了，我也不会亏待你的。”罗渽民拍拍他的脸，“可真是个小可爱。”

这人哪里都好，就是掐着嗓子说话的时候有点恶心。

他和李东赫就是搭伙过日子，谁先找到真爱谁先撤，现代社会现代人，谁还把下半身看那么重，身体健康能爽就行。李东赫挺会伺候人的，好巧他也挺会。

“那也得戴套！”

***  
黄仁俊跪在床上给罗渽民口交，因为冷全身都红红的，他进屋的时间短，这痕迹还没完全褪下去。罗渽民伸出指弯去刮他平平的乳头，两个小东西马上就从乳晕里挣扎着翘了起来，颜色浅浅的，中心才透出一点红。黄仁俊口交技术不怎么样，边缘那颗虎牙经常磕到他，但罗渽民把那痛楚忍了，因为黄仁俊被他顶得有点辛苦，向上不服地看着他的眼神让人无比受用。他还记得刚才买花时黄仁俊对他露出的笑容，无辜又狡黠，为了那双明亮的眼眸会有很多人心甘情愿上他的当只要和他对视，没人会再去看别的地方。  
他把手向黄仁俊身后探去，指腹刮着黄仁俊的尾椎绕圈，那一片皮肤立刻起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩，黄仁俊喉咙里呻吟一声，跪着的膝盖一下子塌了，上瞟的眼珠周围憋得通红，罗渽民的手指挑开他的内裤边缘，一路顺过股沟，在入口左右捻动，黄仁俊小而肉感的屁股在他手掌下微微颤抖，跟着呼吸一起频率急促，那呼吸夹带着小声的哼叫，从黄仁俊唇舌和自己阴茎的缝隙慢慢溢出。

“仁俊好敏感啊。”  
罗渽民手腕下压，往里送入一个指节。

“唔唔唔……嗯——”  
黄仁俊含不住嘴里那根东西了，罗渽民挺立的阴茎从他张开的嘴唇里滑出来，蹭在他脸上，妈的，隔了一层橡胶也还是好烫。他敏感点生得浅，罗渽民的手指稍微转一圈就挖到了，他像条被拍在沙滩上的活鱼一样打着激灵，不由自主地用哭腔叫床，罗渽民的阴茎因此顶住了他脖子，龟头画着他的喉结，像在鼓励他叫得再大声些。  
罗渽民没用润滑剂就把他的甬道搅拌出了声音，黄仁俊趴在床上，只有屁股抬了起来，支撑那里的是罗渽民的两根手指和黄仁俊自己勃起的阴茎，黄仁俊把手往身后抓，挣扎好几下终于搭住了罗渽民的手腕，他轻轻地摇着那里，往上方斜过去的眼神带着乞求。

“仁俊想要了？”

罗渽民冲他俯下身去，眼帘垂着，下唇微微翘起，几厘米的距离适合亲吻，也适合凝视。黄仁俊忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，但舌尖只尝到橡胶的味道。他不太喜欢接吻，觉得黏糊，上床不是谈恋爱，只要能爽就行了，接吻是项多余的仪式——也许罗渽民也是这么想的。他闭紧的嘴唇薄且干燥，纹路很浅，不笑的时候有些淡漠。但他睫毛好长，跟他蹭一下脸就被刷得痒痒的，眼睛也多情，刚才拆避孕套的时候都含情脉脉，仿佛那橡胶制品和他有三生三世的情缘，如今看着自己的时候也是一样。一场免费炮而已，因为这眼神却弄得他们两个像情深似海的牛郎织女——虽然今天是西方情人节，但进了中国还是拿牛郎织女举例比较合适。

***  
“要先接吻。”

走神的黄仁俊被罗渽民提上来，坐到了他腿上，黄仁俊觉得这个姿势羞耻极了，像被抱在大人怀里的婴儿。但他的下半身完全没有一点力气，罗渽民的手指还留在里面，姿势改换的动作让那指节的骨头刮擦着他的内壁，他不争气地整个人软下来，张开嘴唇呻吟的时候罗渽民吻了他，那双睫毛又让他痒了，罗渽民的亲吻比他手指的动作温柔，他的舌尖舔着黄仁俊的唇瓣，勾勒出黄仁俊嘴唇的轮廓来。黄仁俊和人接吻的次数少得可怜，被亲得喘不上气，只是接吻也让他发出叫床一样色情的嗯嗯声。罗渽民接吻的时候抽出了手指，他不满足地用臀瓣磨蹭着罗渽民的大腿，把本来就半褪的内裤在罗渽民的大腿上蹭掉了，棉质布料皱成一团堆在他腿根，因为各种液体而半干半湿。和几乎全裸的黄仁俊不同，罗渽民只是解开了皮带和裤链，他的西装裤是羊毛面料，粗粝挺括，腿根肌肤柔嫩，黄仁俊被扎得又痛又爽，不由自主地扭起腰肢。  
“你快进来……”黄仁俊主动抱住罗渽民的脖子，他小腹收紧，臀缝在罗渽民的西装裤上来回磨，挺起的前端流出液体打湿罗渽民的衬衫。但罗渽民还是不动，依旧蜻蜓点水般地吻他，舔他的脖子。黄仁俊干脆转过身去，向后坐得离罗渽民更近，用屁股去凑罗渽民露出来的阴茎，但那龟头太大了，他吃不进去，总是滑脱，他把一只手伸到后面，握着罗渽民的阴茎就往自己的洞口塞。

“你怎么这么能忍啊……”黄仁俊委屈地嘟囔着，是罗渽民提出来要做爱，但现在又磨磨蹭蹭，他舔也舔了，求了求了，也让罗渽民亲了，罗渽民怎么还不插他？

“仁俊是自愿的吗？”

都这种时候了，还问什么鬼问题？  
但他顾不上生气，只能点头，下颌一下一下叩着床单。他的穴口张开了，但钻进来的只有空气，他不想要空气。他想要滚烫坚硬的东西，要有血有肉的东西，要他刚才用舌头舔过、用嘴唇包裹过的东西，要能把他完全凿穿，让他尖叫着高潮的东西。他把脸扭向身后，咬着嘴唇止住喘息，他拼命眨眼把难耐的泪珠逼下去，如果罗渽民还想接吻，他愿意让他吻。

但罗渽民的嘴唇没有覆上来，他伏在黄仁俊背后，亲吻身下这对单薄的肩胛，那双薄薄的嘴唇因为刚才的吻不再干燥了，落在皮肤上温暖潮湿，吐息之间是情欲的热气。

“如果我不威胁仁俊，仁俊也会和我上床吗？”

***  
——会，会。会！妈的！我看到你的脸就腿软，看到你的腰就想把腿往你身上缠，你人好看，**也大，我喜欢死了——满意了吗？满意了就快点操我，你也硬了那么久，你就不难受吗？

“我知道了。”

罗渽民笑了，把咬着牙用眼神回答他的黄仁俊整个翻过来，黄仁俊的骨架比女孩子都细，膝盖也小小的，对着他柔软地分开。他把龟头抵住湿润的入口，上下左右地描摹，那粉红色的穴口在空气中微微翕合，追逐他的动作。像是催促，黄仁俊的脚在他跪着的腿上一蹬，罗渽民一把把那瘦弱的脚腕抓住，在踝骨上印了个吻。这个吻很轻，但他接下来捅进去的力道却很大，黄仁俊尖叫了一声，上面的眼泪和下面的精液一起喷了出来，腰身猛地向前拱起撞进他的怀里。罗渽民在那栗色发丝的缝隙间闻见冬日的冷气，他把手指抚上去，用体温把它们融化。

“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”黄仁俊屈辱地承认，侧头想在罗渽民的衬衫上把眼泪蹭掉。  
“仁俊哭了吗？”  
“我没哭！”黄仁俊扯着嗓子差点喊破音，但是他说到第二个字就被罗渽民顶了一下，声调拐了个弯，像拧衣服一样被拧出水来。罗渽民把他按回床上，又来吻他，像是要把他的嘴唇吻破。黄仁俊从来没有过这种吻，让他窒息，让他迷乱，他揪着罗渽民的衬衫衣领，嘴里一边呻吟，一边又和罗渽民唇舌纠缠。情人节是个好日子，他想，这种放纵也是可以被允许的——直到七点，只到七点。

***  
罗渽民第一次射精的时候摘了套子，射在了他大腿上，黄仁俊朦胧地看着他咬开第二个包装，然后把自己从床上拎起来掼到墙上，五星级酒店的墙壁也是凉的，他浑身滚烫地贴在那上头，根本站不住的腿挂在罗渽民肩膀上，罗渽民拿手臂困着他，抵得黄仁俊只能拿脸和他正对。黄仁俊鼻尖红红的，眼睛也红红的，虎牙露在嘴唇外，毫无一点威慑力，不过是装饰他声势的小道具。罗渽民凑过去吻他，他也委委屈屈地回应了，鼻腔里哼唧着，满含着一股无可奈何的娇滴。罗渽民射过一次之后节奏放慢了，抵着他的敏感点慢慢地磨，黄仁俊不停地哭，叫床叫得嗓子快哑了，罗渽民喜欢听他叫，摆腰的时候故意一下轻一下重。黄仁俊的呻吟高低错落，被干得眼眸涣散，罗渽民还埋在他胸前咬他左边乳头，他觉得那颗小东西仿佛成了蛋糕上的樱桃，要被罗渽民叼住吃到肚子里。他抓着罗渽民的头发，但又使不上力把他扯离自己：“不要……不要吸了！”  
罗渽民顺着他的手势抬起脸，一截舌尖还没收回去，这一边嘴角扬起的笑容让人讨厌，又让人沉迷：“真的不要？”  
“不要……好痛……”  
“其实是很舒服吧？”  
罗渽民向上仰头，咬了下黄仁俊的下巴，抓住黄仁俊的手让他自己感受乳头的温度，那两颗小东西都已经被玩到发肿，摸起来火热，灼烧他的指尖，轻轻按一下就会马上弹起，带着筋肉特有的硬挺昭示情欲的诚实。  
“仁俊的这里小小的，还陷进去了，看起来很可怜。”  
罗渽民说着，又伸出舌尖舔舐方才没有被唇齿照顾到的右边，同时下身激烈地挺送，无力再挣扎的黄仁俊抽噎着被插射，胸口在高潮的痉挛中挺起，罗渽民又用手指好整似暇地掐住了另一颗。

“吸大一点，以后仁俊和我做的时候才会更舒服。”

——哪来的以后？

***

黄仁俊洗了个澡出来，发现罗渽民靠在门边，撑着个尖下巴瞅他，丝毫不在意身上那件情事中被黄仁俊揉扯得皱巴巴的衬衫。两支罪魁祸首的玫瑰夹在他指间，似乎没有比他的脸更美。

“这两支不许再卖出去，因为是我送给你的。”

他把那两支削短了花茎的玫瑰插进黄仁俊的羽绒服兜里，黄仁俊点点头，再次露出自己专用的营业微笑，他清楚地知道自己虎牙露出多少部分能显得灿烂天真，他和李东赫经常在家互相训练。

像是还要接吻，罗渽民低头向他凑近，但黄仁俊把脸扭了过去，躲他的嘴唇，情欲没那么容易完全退去，冲了二十分钟的温水，他的面颊依然一阵阵发热。罗渽民没有强迫他，只是用手指摸了摸他的鬓角。

“还会见面吗？”  
“不会。”

黄仁俊毫不留恋地关上门。

——毕竟牛郎织女也一年只见一次。

***  
“怎么样，今天赚多少？”  
黄仁俊进在楼道里就闻见了咖喱和牛排的香味儿，李东赫给他开门的时候还围着小熊围裙，红白配色，恶俗——但黄仁俊没资格嫌弃，因为这是他在超市大减价的时候九块九买的。  
“冻死我了李东赫，下个月白色情人节换你出去卖。”  
“卖什么？卖身吗？”李东赫倚着门框搔首弄姿。“人家很贵的。”  
“卖花！他妈的！”李东赫随意扫射也能踩中他痛脚，黄仁俊本来想把装花的包扔地上，但因为舍不得还是挂在了门口挂钩上。这包又大又结实，还能衬得他楚楚可怜，要好好对待。  
“我们黄老板今天入账多少啊~”李东赫摘了围裙殷勤地过来给他按摩，他知道黄仁俊为了给自己艹销量大冬天也凹清纯人设，露得多穿得少，一捏肩膀果然冰凉。  
“不好意思，sold out。”黄仁俊闭眼享受着李东赫不太地道但很贴心的服务。“你大哥我宝刀不老。”  
说着黄仁俊从羽绒服兜里掏出两支玫瑰花，递给身后的李东赫，“这两支是我给咱俩留的，一会儿吃完饭插上。”  
玫瑰花头因为怕磕碰包着海绵网，依旧是饱满的两朵红，李东赫哒哒哒地趿拉着拖鞋冲进厨房找了个瓶子接水，小心翼翼地摘了海绵网把玫瑰放进去，然后拿出手机开始摆拍。突然被中断服务的黄仁俊睁开眼看见正手指比耶围着茶几找角度的李东赫，气不打一处来。  
“李东赫！”  
李东赫嘻嘻笑着把手机放到一边，过来一把把黄仁俊按倒在沙发上。  
“饭还没好，我们来做点暖和的事吧。”

“你妈，李东赫你抽什么风。你一三五我二四六，今天不该到我吗？”  
“先让我来一次，你送花给我我感动。”  
“那不该是你报答我？！”  
“这就报答你。”  
李东赫灵巧地翻身起来蹭到黄仁俊身下，把黄仁俊一口含住。他的口腔和他的体温一样热乎乎，驱散了黄仁俊今天一整天挨的冻。  
但等李东赫伺候完黄仁俊前边开始问候后边时，他发现了不对劲。黄仁俊给他的玫瑰花鲜红饱满，黄仁俊身下的这朵玫瑰花也一样鲜红饱满，只是前者是因为被保护才这样，后者是因为被蹂躏才这样。  
“我靠黄仁俊，行啊你，你绿我。”  
蜂蜜小熊生气的声音也是甜甜的，黄仁俊脑子里转了几百个理由，最后还是认命地撂下一句：  
“做生意看对眼了不行啊？”  
“好吧你也算为国捐躯。”李东赫一边胡说一边把手指往下头捅。“哥哥我大人不计小人过，不过怎么回事好不爽啊，今天你必须给我干。”  
“干就干，你闭嘴行不行。”  
黄仁俊今天被罗渽民折腾得够呛，归家完全放松下来全身都泛起困倦，李东赫在他身下黏黏糊糊让他有点烦，又有点安心，黄仁俊忍过最开始的那一波刺激，拿了个枕头给自己垫上：“哎你说咱俩什么时候能发大财啊？”  
“马上就能，I wanna be a billionaire. ”  
李东赫声音又甜又黏，跟他落在黄仁俊大腿根的亲吻一样。黄仁俊看向放在茶几上的花瓶，玫瑰的花茎正透出丝丝缕缕的墨色，染浸瓶中的清水。  
“So freakin' bad.”  
黄仁俊把李东赫泰迪一样的头夹在膝盖中间，咬住了自己胳膊。

End.

【娜，下次把电话写别的地方吧】


End file.
